videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Toon
Super Smash Bros. Crossover is a fighting video game developed by Toys for Bob in association with Traveller's Tales and Art Co., Ltd., and published by THQ, in association with Nickelodeon Games, Disney Interactive, and Warner Bros. Interactive for the Nintendo 64. It was first released in Japan on September 21st, 2000, then was released in the US on October 3rd, 2000. Super Smash Toon is the first game in the Super Smash Toon series. The game is a crossover between many different Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Disney franchises. It presents a cast of characters and locations from these franchises and allows players to use each character's unique skill sets and even take advantage of the stage's offensive events to inflict damage, recover health, and ultimately attempt to knock opponent characters off the stage. The game itself serves as a crossover between the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, the Cartoon Network Smash Bros. series, and the Disney Magical Smash Bros. series. Playable Characters * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox* * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit* * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis* * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Arnold Shortman * Eliza Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert Beaver * CatDog* * Ren and Stimpy* * Dexter * Monkey* * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles* * Buttercup* * The Eds * Cow and Chicken * Mike * I.M. Weasel * Space Ghost* * Courage* * Peter Pan * Aladdin * The Genie* * Hercules * Baloo * Simba * Mushu * Robin Hood* * T.J.* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tommy's House (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * Jungle (The Wild Thornberrys) * O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life) * The Monster Academy (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Ocean Shores (Rocket Power) * Angry Beavers Dams (The Angry Beavers) * CatDog's House (CatDog)* * The Trailer (The Ren and Stimpy Show)* * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Labortory) * Johnny's Stadium (Johnny Bravo) * Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Cul de Sac (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Cow and Chicken's House (Cow and Chicken) * Pirate Shipwreck (Mike, Lu and Og) * Weasel World (I Am Weasel) * Space Ghost Coast to Coast Stage (Space Ghost Coast to Coast)* * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Mickey's House (Mickey Mouse) * Hook's Ship (Peter Pan) * Agrabah (Aladdin) * Mount Olympus (Hercules) * King Louie's Place (The Jungle Book) * Elephant Graveyard (The Lion King) * China Festival (Mulan) * Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood)* Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Barrel (Super Smash Toon) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Toon) * Bumper (Super Smash Toon) * Capsule (Super Smash Toon) * Crate (Super Smash Toon) * Fan (Super Smash Toon) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Toon) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Toon) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Toon) * Krabby Patties (SongeBob SquarePants) * Baby Bottle (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Hand (Final Boss) Unlockables * Super Smash Toon/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Toon/Unlockable Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:PS1 Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:SpongeBob games Category:Rugrats Games Category:Hey Arnold! Games Category:The Wild Thornberrys Games Category:Rocko's Modern Life Games Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Games Category:Rocket Power Games Category:The Angry Beavers Games Category:CatDog Games Category:The Ren and Stimpy Show Games Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toys for Bob Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Art Co., Ltd.